Mavis
Mavis is a diesel shunter who works at the Ffarquhar Quarry. Biography Mavis continuously put Ffarquhar Quarry's trucks in different places, much to Toby's frustration. Toby finally left Mavis to put the trucks wherever she wanted. Mavis was supported to do so by Diesel and took the trucks to a level crossing, where the trucks held her back and she got stuck on the crossing, trapping Bertie and Terence. Mavis was rescued by Toby and sent back to the quarry. She felt embarrassed after the accident and upset when she was forbidden to leave the quarry. Percy tried to knock some sense into her, but she refused to listen. She eventually made a plan with the trucks to go as far up the line as possible, but this resulted in putting Toby in danger. Mavis rescued Toby and Sir Topham Hatt let her go further down the line occasionally After this, Mavis had become a lot more mature, even starting to be able to keep Bill and Ben in order. When Salty came to work at the quarry, he was upset that he was not working by the sea, so Mavis did her best to comfort him, while trying to stop Bill and Ben from complaining about Salty's talent with working with trucks. Mavis tried to stop Bill from being so jealous and grumpy when Ben went to get new buffers. She was involved in a collision with Percy and Toby, was left without fuel when Billy forgot to deliver it, and was derailed while having a wash by Thomas, who was racing with Diesel. When Spencer got on the verge of discovering Hiro, Mavis distracted him by guiding him to back up right underneath the operating slate hopper so he had to be taken for repairs at the Steamworks. In the thirteenth series, Mavis was awoken early by Thomas, comforted Percy who was upset about having no job, was given flowers as a surprise from Emily, who assumed she was upset and attended Hiro's welcome party. She was later convinced by Thomas to shunt trucks at Brendam Docks to impress a Railway Inspector alongside Percy. Mavis broke down one day and was taken to the Dieselworks by Salty, where she was surprised to see Percy. She told Spencer, who could not see properly due to heavy fog, that he was at the quarry when he thought he found the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House. She later broke down again and this time Diesel helped her. She later told Gordon to get his bufferbeam mended, even when he tried to convince her he was fine without it and helped a composer with his song alongside Thomas and some of the Steam Team. Diesel, one day took her to see the sights of Sodor, while Thomas did her job at Ffarquhar Quarry, later, she got damaged by stones from the hopper and had to go to the Dieselworks to be repaired and this time Den did her job. She comforted Dart when he started to miss Den and once she was fixed, she went back to the quarry. Mavis is one of the engines who spread Den and Dart's rumours about Daisy being prepared to be scrapped if the duo could not acquire a spare spring to repair Daisy. One day, she worked at the quarry with Oliver, because he accidently went there, despritly needed sleep, and didn't know the way back, leading to Wilbert taking Oliver's place on the Little Weastern. Personality When Mavis first came to Sodor, she was naïve, arrogant, and did not take advice very well. She was mostly interested in her own ideas, but was brought down to earth after her embarrassing incident at the Ffarquhar crossing. Still, she wanted to see more of the line. After rescuing him, Mavis resolved to change her ways for good. She is now more capable of keeping the trucks in line, and more willing to take advice. Unlike many diesels, Mavis shows respect for the steam engines and unlike most engines, hauling trucks makes her feel important. She is a reliable, honest, and hard-working engine. Over the course of time, Mavis has matured, and acts as a motherly figure to the other engines. Trivia She is currently 1 of 2 engines with black as their main livery, with Hiro as the other one Category:Characters Category:Diesels